


A New Revelation

by Lady_Anon_x



Series: High I.Q Yet Totally Stupid [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abduction, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s02e15 Revelations, F/M, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hyperthymesia, Idiots in Love, Pre-Relationship, Religious Content, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Spencer Reid Whump, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anon_x/pseuds/Lady_Anon_x
Summary: After Reid gets taken the BAU will stop at nothing to bring him home.Especially newly appointed Agent/Dr. Hallie West who just so happens to have a massive crush on the boy genius himself.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: High I.Q Yet Totally Stupid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139099
Kudos: 12





	A New Revelation

Spencer is 24  
Hallie is 24

* * *

Hallie held the car handle with a death grip as Morgan skidded on the country road.

They hadn’t heard anything from J.J and Reid since they left to visit Tobias, who they have now identified as their unsub.

Emily was in the passenger seat strapping her vest on, all of them silent except for the sirens blaring into the night.

Hallie had the door opened before the SUV had even came to a stop, she tightened the flannel shirt around her waist before unholstering her weapon. Hotch and Gideon got out of the other SUV and they all walked towards the house.

“There’s a barn round back.” The sheriff whispered to them and Hotch nodded “Morgan, Prentiss, West take the barn, Gideon and I will take the house.” Gideon and Hotch disappeared into the house with the local police.

“I’ll take the back, you two with me.” Hallie told two other officers to follow her as she crept around the side of the barn. There was a large corn field out the back which had been disturbed recently, shouting from the barn made her whip around and the three ran into the open back door of the barn. There were three dogs lying dead, shot, J.J standing beside Emily shaking as she explained what happened.

“J.J, where’s Reid?” Morgan ordered.

“He went round back; we were going to meet in the middle.” She stuttered.

“The crops have been recently disturbed; he must have followed Tobias in there.” Hallie told Morgan as they both ran back outside. Their flashlights were the only source of light as they looked around. Hallie’s boots crunching on the crops as she looked around for any sign of Spencer.

“Hallie!”

She turned and followed the light of Morgan’s torch; the crops had been crushed here.

“There’s blood here, he must’ve knocked Reid out and dragged him away.” Morgan deduced.

She stared down at the spot where Spencer lay around an hour ago, blood, his blood, which should be _in_ his body was dotted on the crop leaves. Not a lot of blood, which should give her some comfort yet didn’t. Morgan touched her shoulder, “We’ll find him. Come on.” The two walked back into the barn as paramedics were leading J.J out to the ambulance, Emily looked to them and Morgan shook his head. Emily’s shoulders fell and she walked outside.

Hallie looked around and was horrified, the scene from the tape, the dogs, the bloodied mattress was there. How can someone do something like this? She had been on the team for six months now, but she hadn’t seen anything like this before.  
She only got her FBI credentials and gun last month, before then she was just a consultant. Hallie had helped the B.A.U on a case which at first made her a suspect due to her injecting herself into the investigation. They thought she knew too much to not be a suspect. When really it was because she has hyperthymesia, the ability to remember in such vivid detail it’s like it was happening right then. If she looks at it, she’ll remember it. Which was how she managed to get her doctorate in psychology at the age of 21 and how she now works for the B.A.U.

She snapped out of her thoughts and walked out of the barn, the weather turned awful, it had started to rain and the wind bit at her bare arms. Usually, her long hair covered her arms and kept her warm, but this was too much. Walking over to the SUV she reholstered her gun, unstrapped her vest and lifted out her oversized FBI windbreaker, without thinking twice she grabbed another one for J.J and slammed the car door harder than she meant to before walking back up towards the ambulance.

J.J was sitting staring blankly ahead of herself.

“Hey.” Hallie held out the windbreaker, “You must be freezing.” J.J didn’t move, still in shock, so Hallie wrapped the coat around her shoulders.

“What’s going on?”

She turned to see Emily questioning the sheriff who was getting into his car, “A man called in to say he gave directions to Fort Bend a man fitting Tobias’ description, two towns over.”

Morgan went inside presumably to get Hotch.

“Hallie? You coming?” Emily asked her.

Hallie looked at the house and shook her head, “No. I’m going to learn everything I can about what is in that house.” She would be too emotional in the field; she would be more help to Spencer here.

Hotch came out and headed towards the car, “Get Garcia over here.” He ordered Hallie who nodded and took out her phone. Morgan, Hotch and Emily left in the SUV and Hallie made her way into the house.

_“Honourable Queen P presiding.”_

“Hey, uh we need you on the next flight over here.”

 _“What happened?”_ The tone of Garcia’s voice changed dramatically.

“It’s Spencer, he’s uh been abducted.” Hallie forced the words out but had to try and keep in the sob that tried to follow.

_“I’m on my way.”_

Hallie nodded even though Garcia can’t see her before she hung up.

“Are you alright?” Gideon asked her. The whole team knew how close she was to Spencer, their personalities complimented each other well and they drove the whole squad mad with their ‘nerd talk’.

“It’s not me you should be worrying about.” She stood in the middle of the messy kitchen and took a deep breath, “Let’s get started.”

They set up base at the kitchen table, Gideon went through the bedroom and brought down stacks of journals, Hallie ransacked the living room and came across a room with twenty monitors all stacked on top of each other in it. “Creepy.” She said to the empty room.

A few hours later Emily and Morgan came back with the sheriff and large cups of coffee for everyone. Hotch had went on to the airport to pick up Garcia. J.J, Gideon and Hallie were all sitting around the table going through Tobias’ journals, pouring over maps, and writing anything of use down.

It was morning before they even knew it, Hotch came in carrying a large bag with Garcia on his tail.

J.J looked up, “Welcome to our hell.”

Gideon put the book he was reading down to look at Garcia, “His computer is an expansion of his brain. I need you to dissect it.”

Garcia nodded and Morgan lead her into the computer room.

“Anything new since I left?” Hotch asked as he took off his sunglasses

“Well, the guy documents practically every second of his life. We just need to find something useful.” Emily told him.

Hotch looked into the corner and saw Hallie sitting cross legged, her red hair was down, almost reaching the dirty floor it was that long. In front of her was 2 piles, seven journals by her right hand and 3 by her left, one was lying open in the middle every few seconds she turned the page. She was muttering to herself and occasionally writing things down.  
He raised his eyebrow at Emily who shook her head.

“He’s smart enough to send us on a chase in the wrong direction.” J.J added.

Gideon shook his head, “No, it’s more than that. Every time he calls the police, he gets away with it. He is reassuring himself. God is on his side, not ours.”

“There’s maybe ten different prints of the bible, a cross on every wall, holy water at each door.” Hotch observed.

Morgan walked in and told them about what was on the monitors, “They’re recording different potential victims, he’s wating for them to sin.”

“Spencer isn’t a sinner.” It was the first time Hallie spoke in over six hours.

“If you looked deep enough into any of us, we’re not innocent and neither is Reid.” Morgan left to go back into Garcia.

Hotch knelt in front of Hallie, “Hallie, you need to get up, move around for a bit.”

Hallie shook her head as she skimmed down another page of the journal, “The answer to finding Reid could be in one of these journals.”

“Five minutes, Hallie. That’s an order.” He told her sternly.

She put the journal face down and sighed, looking up to Hotch for the first time, her eyes were red, sleep deprived and she was slower than usual trying to stand up. Hotch grabbed her under the arm and steadied her on her feet. Her legs were numb from sitting like that for so many hours. She doesn’t even know what time it is, but it had gone dark again. Her back cracked as she stretched, and slowly made her way outside. She didn’t make it far as she sat down on the wooden steps and rubbed her eyes.

“You alright?” Morgan came out and was standing above her on the porch.

She nodded and answered tiredly, “Yeah. Tired.”

“You can say that again.” He sat down beside her and nudged her arm. “Hal. How are you really feeling?”

Hallie breathed deeply and looked up to the stars. “Scared.” The whole team could see their mutual crushes on each other. Everyone but the two geniuses themselves. When one of them walked into the room, the other would cheer up almost instantly, they talked nerd stuff together, statistics, Reid would give her a random date and would ask her what happened that day, of course she aced it every time. But they never acted on it.

“Reid is stronger than he looks. If he can’t fight his way out, he will talk his way out.” He forced out a laugh which made the corners of Hallie’s lips turn up, so Morgan took it as a success.

Hallie nodded and rubbed her eyes, blinking she looked to the side and frowned, “What’s that?”

“What?”

Hallie got up and pulled her torch out of her pocket and started kicking leaves out of her way. “Get Hotch.” She called to him. She brushed the leaves away until she came to a cellar door, it wasn’t locked. She looked behind her and saw Hotch walking out. They all lifted out their weapons and Hallie opened the door, shining the torch inside. “Tobias Hankel, F.B.I!” she shouted into the dark cellar. With no answer she made her way down the stairs. It was freezing down there, Hallie put her light against the wall and realised it wasn’t a wall at all, it was blocks of ice stacked on top of each other. They rounded the corner to see a man with long hair was slumped over.

“Tobias.” Morgan called out.

As they got closer Hallie frowned, “This isn’t Tobias. This is Charles, his father.”

The medical examiner determined that the time of death was six months ago.

Morgan walked back into the kitchen, Emily and J.J went to interview someone who knew the family, Gideon was talking to Garcia in the computer room and Hotch and Hallie were sitting at the table. Hallie in an actual seat.

“M.E said the dad died six months ago.”

“If we find the right journal, we can find out what was going on at that time.”

The two nodded and they began looking through the diaries to find the correct date

“I think I’ve got it.” Hotch tells them. Gideon comes in and they all listen, “’December sixth, father is sick, wants me to put him down. I said thou shalt not kill and he says, honour thy father. Must pray for guidance.’”

“So, he killed his father in an act of mercy?” Gideon speculated.

Hotch frowned, “This was written two months ago. That’s four months after Charles was dead.”

Hallie looked down at the floor studying it for a moment. “Look at the scuff marks.” She pointed to the chair that Morgan was leaning on. “Those are fresh, two people trying to fight for control?”

“Tobias’ bedroom is a mess, but Charles’ looks like it could pass a military inspection.” Morgan also pointed out.

The sheriff frowned, “So are you trying to day that one of his personalities is his father?”

Hallie thought for a moment, “He was raised in a strict religious household, things are black and white, right or wrong. There’s no grey area.”

Gideon nodded, “His father asked Tobias to kill him.”

“His mind couldn’t handle the contradictions, so it split itself into two personalities to keep his father alive.” Hotch finished.

“So, who is Raphael?” the sheriff asked.

Gideon folded his arms, “My guess is that he is a mediator between the two. Angels have no human emotions. Live or die, they won’t care. As long as it’s God’s will.”

“We need to start profiling Charles instead. Maybe he’s the one who decided on where to take Reid.” Hotch told them.

Morgan nodded, “I’ll get Garcia onto it.”

Hallie was staring at their makeshift board. Pictures of Charles, Tobias when he was younger and some journal entries. Hallie was staring at a map of the area. Spencer was here somewhere. He wouldn’t keep moving so they must be hiding somewhere. Where?!

Before frustration took over Emily and J.J walked in and distracted her.

“Any luck with the rehab contact?” asked Gideon.

Emily stuck something onto their board, “He doesn’t know where they would’ve gone, but we found out Tobias has a serious drug problem, dilaudid.”

Hallie thought over the name for a moment, “Opioid, used for severe pain treatments.”

“Could explain the psychotic fracture.” Hotch guessed.

“Fracture?” J.J asked.

“Tobias is living as at least three different people, himself, Raphael and his father.”

“Well, that explains the different voices on the phone calls.” J.J nods.

“Guys! Guys! Get in here!”

Morgan shouted from the computer room and they all ran in.

Hallie’s heart stopped as she sees what’s on the screen.

Spencer is sitting on a chair in the middle of what looks like a cabin, his clothes are a mess, his shoes and socks are gone, his hands are bound in front of him, blood is dried on the side of his face coming from his temple and his long hair covers the other side of his face.

“Oh my God.” J.J feels sick.

“He’s been beaten.” Emily points out.

“Can’t you track him?” Hallie almost begs Garcia who begins typing furiously.

“He is rerouting the I.P address, I can’t get a trace on it. He’s only streaming this to his home computer.” She explains.

“It’s for us. He knows we’re here.” Gideon says gravely.

“ _Can you really see inside men’s minds?_ ”

A deep voice comes over the speakers, Tobias isn’t in the shot, it sends a shiver down Hallie’s spine.

 _“See these vermin?”_ He asks Reid. _“Choose one to die, then I’ll let you choose one to live.”_

“Oh my God.” Garcia repeats again.

 _“No.”_ Reid’s broken voice is quiet through the speakers, he’s raspy, like he just woke up. They can see him shivering slightly.

 _“I thought you wanted to be a saviour?!”_ Tobias roars at him, the team aren’t sure if this is Charles or Raphael speaking.

“ _You’re a sadist in a psychotic break, you won’t stop killing so your words aren’t true._ ” Reid looks up and glares in front of him.

“ _The other heathens are watching. You say which one dies and I will give the address of the one who lives._ ” The camera shakes as if someone is tapping it. Reid stares at the camera and then back to Tobias.

_“I won’t choose who gets slaughtered and let you leave their remains behind like a poacher.”_

Footsteps thunder across the floorboards and Tobias grabs Spencer off the chair and shakes him, _“You see into my mind boy? Do you see I’m not a liar?!”_ he roars.

Hallie’s eyes begin to water at the thought of Spencer having to choose something like this, she would give anything, anything at all to get him out of there.

“ _Choose one or they all die, boy._ ”

Spencer is shoved back onto the chair and his shaking voice comes over the speakers.

 _“Alright, alright. I’ll choose who lives.”_ Spencer almost sobs as he speaks, and it breaks Hallie’s heart.

The whole team is silent as they watch helplessly. Hallie’s clasped hands are against her lips. Hotch and Gideon glare at the screens, Morgan looks like he’s about to act out and smash all of the computers, Emily’s mouth hangs open and J.J has tears in her eyes.

“ _The far-right screen._ ”

“ _Marilyn David, four-nine-one-three Walnut Creek Road._ ”

Garcia immediately begins typing furiously until she finds a phone number. “Got it.”

Gideon takes out his phone and dials the number.

_“Hello?”_

“Marilyn David?” Gideon asks.

“ _Yes._ ”

“Marilyn, my name is Jason Gideon. I’m with the FBI. Listen carefully, do you have a laptop or computer where you are.”

_“Um, yes why?”_

“I need you to go over and shut it down, right now. Right now. And wait in another room, our agents will arrive momentarily.”

Gideon quickly hangs up and they continue to watch as Spencer looks at the camera again, then to Tobias before saying, _“Raphael.”_

A second later the screen goes dark.

Morgan storms out of the room, punching the door on the way out.

“Can you get him back?” Hallie asks Garcia desperately. “Please, Pen, get him back.” Hallie practically sobs.

“I can’t, he cut the connection.”

“So, what do we do? Wait for a nine-one-one call and hope we make it?” The sheriff asks.

They were alerted to a call half an hour later, the sheriff told them the address and Gideon, Hotch and Hallie followed behind. Hallie hasn’t been to the hotel in two days, she was wearing the same top, jeans, boots and flannel, having to keep her hair in a ponytail due to not washing. The others had left to shower, or change clothes, grab food but Hallie refused, sleeping against the wall for twenty minutes at a time and living off the coffee and food that the team brought.

They arrive to the scene fairly quickly and get inside the house. A woman lay on her stomach in front of the sofa, a man, presumably the husband was behind the sofa on his back. The local police had bagged another bible passage and the sheriff gave it to Gideon, “Slaughtered. Same as the others.” He told them. “We have roadblocks for a fifteen-mile radius but nothing yet.”

“I’m not sure how much longer Reid can hold out.” Hotch said.

They didn’t want to think about it but it’s true, they didn’t know how much time they had left. Hallie spotted the laptop in the corner and an idea sparked in her tired brain. Pushing past Hotch and Gideon, she sat down in front of the laptop.

“Spencer,” her voice was quiet and croaky, “If you’re watching, you are _not_ responsible for this. Okay? He is twisting religion to justify his murders. You’re stronger than he is, Spence.” Tears formed in her eyes and she swallowed a sob, “We’re coming to get you.” She then got up and walked away from the computer and past Hotch and Gideon to go outside, she refused to let the tears fall. Not at a crime scene. She took a deep breath and shook herself; she could do this. She needed to be strong for spencer.

She couldn’t see it, but Spencer heard her voice and it woke him, he was watching and listening. He stared at her face on the screen. She was in the same clothes as the last time he saw her, hair up in a ponytail and her eyes were red with circles underneath. She still looked beautiful. He wouldn’t get to tell her that, that she always looked beautiful.

Gideon and Hotch forced Hallie to go to the hotel room to change after they went to the crime scene. The hotel wasn’t too far away. Hallie really tried to protest but they wouldn’t let her. Saying the team would call them if they found something anyway.

She quickly took a shower, only blow-drying the top of her head, brushed her teeth, put a bit of makeup under her eyes to hide the circles, filling in her eyebrows too to make her look alive. She pulled on a black t-shirt, her black jeans, biker boots. She attached her gun to her hip and her I.D into her pocket before tying a purple and black flannel around her waist. As much as she would hate to admit it, Hotch and Gideon were right. She needed this. Hotch and Gideon had went on ahead so Hallie got a lift from one of the local officers.

She walked into the house to hear Gideon arguing with Garcia to “Take it down!”

“What happened?” she demanded.

“He’s uploading the video from the last murders.” Garcia explained.

“Can’t you stop it?” Hallie asked.

“I can attach a message saying that it’s a virus? Actually, I will do that now.” She spoke quickly as she typed and the views on the video didn’t go up any higher. Hallie smiled, “Nice job.”

Her smile disappeared just as quickly as the screens changed and Spencer was back on all the screens. He looked even worse now, his eyes were sunken into his head, dark circles under each eye, his body was curled in such an unnatural position on the chair.

“Get in here!” Hallie hollered without taking her eyes off the screen. She heard sets of footsteps behind her as the rest of the team entered.

Raphael/Charles walked across the screen and they heard Spencer cry out as he was punched.

 _“Confess your sins!”_ Tobias screamed at him.

They heard his sobs as he tried to speak, “I haven’t done anything.” Hallie could hear the pain in his voice and her vision began swimming as tears filled her own eyes. He slapped Spencer across the face, screaming at him again to confess. Spencer hung off the chair but stayed seated, he must be tied around the waist. Tobias said something incoherent as he punched Spencer again, the chair fell backwards as did Spencer who began convulsing and gasping for air.

“Oh my God. He’s killing him.” Garcia spoke through her own pain.

The tears began to stream down Hallie’s face. Raphael/Charles stood over Spencer as he kept convulsing and gasping for air.

Until he stopped.

“No.” Hallie whispered, as she watched Spencer’s lifeless body just lying there. Her stomach churned. She pushed past everyone and ran out of the house, jumped over the porch steps, and ran towards the corn field. Her legs gave out halfway and she fell onto the dusty ground. She slapped her palm against the ground over and over as she cried. How could anyone forget this? Hallie wished in that moment that she could forget. She felt someone lift her slightly and hugged her tight. She lifted her hands and felt a suit, Hotch. She sobbed into his shoulder as he held her tight.

“Hotch! Hal!” Morgan screamed at them and Hotch lifted Hallie off the ground and onto her feet. “Come on, Doctor West.” They both jogged back to the house and back into the crowded computer room.

Tobias was performing C.P.R on Spencer.

Everyone stared at the screens in silence. Each sending out silent prayer to whoever was listening.

They saw it. Spencer’s body moved as he coughed, his head moved around, and his eyes opened trying to determine where he was.

Hallie let out a shaky breath and rubbed the tears from her face. Hotch and Gideon rubbed their hands over their faces, Emily, J.J and Garcia all let out the breaths they had been holding, Morgan muttered, “Good job, Reid.”

“Wait a minute. When was the last video posted?” Emily asked Garcia.

“Uh, 9:23.”

“And the time of death?” she asked Hotch.

“The call came in at 9:04, murders must have been moments later.” He replied.

J.J furrowed her brows, “That’s only a nineteen-minute difference.”

“How long would it take to post the video?” Morgan asked Garcia.

“Uhh, two to three minutes.”

Hallie got where they were going with this and practically ran out of the room to the kitchen table for the maps. She pulled the lid off with her teeth and circled the house where the murder happened. She then circled a wider area on where approximately seventeen miles away would be.

“I want that area locked down like it’s Martial Law.” Gideon spoke on the phone to the sheriff.

“Guys.” Garcia asked them to come back in.

Tobias was now standing over Spencer.

 _“How are you alive?”_ a calm neutral voice. Raphael.

 _“I was given C.P.R.”_ Spencer chokes out.

 _“There are no accidents.”_ He paused, _“Tell me, how many members are on your team?”_

They watched as Spencer lolled his head side to side in slight confusion, “ _Seven._ ”

“ _The seven angels of the seven trumpets, prepared themselves to sound._ ”

The team all looked around confused.

“The first sounding hail and fire, mixed with blood and they were thrown to Earth.” Hallie finished, “He thinks it’s Revelations, the seven archangels versus the seven angels of death.”

Raphael picked the chair and Spencer back up. He was wincing in agony.

“ _Tell me who you serve._ ”

“ _I serve you._ ” Spencer replied shakily.

_“Then choose one to die.”_

Spencer’s head shot up and he winced again and croaked out, _“What?”_

_“Your team members. Choose one to die.”_

_“Kill me instead.”_ He sounded breathless but his words were strong.

Hallie closed her eyes. The team couldn’t take this anymore. They needed something more than seventeen miles to save him.

_“You told me you weren’t one of them.”_

Spencer raised his head and looked at Raphael in the eye, _“I lied.”_

Raphael’s voice is stern, _“Your team has other members. Tell me who dies.”_

Spencer shakes his head, “ _No._ ”

Raphael brandishes a revolver from his pocket, he spins the cylinder before pointing his at Spencer’s head. “ _Choose, and prove you’ll do God’s will._ ”

Hallie can’t cry, she doesn’t move, she doesn’t scream. She just stands there, watching. Hotch closes his eyes and covers his mouth with his hand. Emily looks away from the screen and Garcia’s eyes water once more.

 _“No.”_ Spencer stares at Raphael, he doesn’t blink.

_Click._

_“Choose.”_

Spencer doesn’t shake, _“I won’t do it.”_

_Click._

Hallie’s body jumps with every click of the gun.

_“Life is a choice.”_

_“No.”_ His voice starts to shake; he could be dead in seconds.

_Click._

_“Choose!”_

Spencer’s body shakes as he stutters, _“I, I choose.”_ He swallows, _“Aaron Hotchner. He’s a classic narcissist, thinks he’s better than everyone else on the team. ‘Genesis 23:4, Let him not deceive himself and trust in emptiness, vanity, falseness and futility, for these shall be his recompense.’”_

Raphael raises the gun above Spencer’s head, a loud gunshot makes Spencer jump and scrunch his face up as the bullet hits the wall.

They watch as he puts another bullet into the cylinder and spins it, “For God’s will.” Then puts the gun away.

The group breathes and Hotch walks out.

“Spencer was wrong.” Hallie tells them, they all look at her like she was crazy. “Not wrong but he was wrong on purpose, that isn’t Genesis 23:4.”

“Me and Reid argued about the definition of classis narcissism and he knew that I would remember that. He’s sending us a message. Hallie, what’s Genesis 23:4?”

Hallie closes her eyes as she thinks of the time she read through the bible, the image comes up perfectly in her mind, “’I am a stranger and a sojourner with you. Give me property, for burial place among you, that I may bury my dead out of my sight.’”

Hotch smiles, “He’s in a cemetery.”

Hallie goes back to where she circled on the map and pours over it, “There’s no cemetery on here. Wait…” thinking back on the first time they saw Spencer she remembered him looking at the camera. “Left behind like a poacher.” She whispered. She went back into the computer room, “P, check if there were any reports of poaching in the last few days.”

“Uhhh, here. Farmer reported two sheep being slaughtered on his property.”

“Where we talking?” Morgan asked.

Garcia zoomed in on the map, “Wait what’s that patch of green there?” J.J points out.

“Marshall Parish. I think it’s an old plantation.” Hotch explains.

Hallie closed her eyes and muttered again, “Marshall. Marshall.” Her eyes snapped open, “Tobias wrote in his journals about staying clean and keeping away from Marshall.”

Garcia pulls up the information on the area. “There’s a cemetery on the grounds.”

“Move.” Hotch ordered and they all ran out of the house towards the SUV’s. Hotch sped through the roads and Hallie fell over in the back of the SUV trying to put on her vest. She strapped it tight, tightened her flannel and pulling her windbreaker on over the top. Praying that he would hang on a little longer. They skidded to a stop and they got out, Emily, J.J and Morgan right behind them, taking out their weapons and torches before they ran up the hill, through the trees, the only sound were the leaves crunching under their feet.  
The cabin was in sight, the lights on, smoke rising from the chimney. Hallie had her back against the cabin and waited. Hotch kicked the door in and Hallie and Gideon entered the cabin first.

“F.B.I!”

The chair was empty. A camera set up, computer monitors, a bible. This was the place. But where was Spencer?

The team cleared the cabin.

Emily scrunched up her nose, “What is that smell?”

“Spread out, they have to be on foot. Go. Go!”

Hallie ran out of the cabin and took a right, running across the forest, she could see the others around her all searching. In front of her began the cemetery, Spencer can’t be far. Keeping her gun ready she moved quickly, she could see her breath clouding in front of her, the cold biting at her nose.

A gunshot blasted through the night air.

“Spencer!” she screamed and ran towards the noise; it was right in front of her.

“There he is!” Morgan yelled and Hallie sprinted towards him.

“Spencer.” She fell to her knees in front of him, she touched his shoulder, freezing cold, but real, alive. He looked up at her and his eyes focused, he let out a shaking breath, “I knew you’d understand.” She pulled him in for a tight hug as the rest of the team surrounded them.

She whispered into his ear, “I never would’ve stopped looking for you.”

When they broke away, he noticed her tears that fell, and he wiped them away. She smiled and helped him onto his feet, she took off her windbreaker and helped Spencer get into it. She stepped back as Hotch gave him a hug and J.J apologised for splitting up in the first place.

Spencer bent a little as he stood on his own, his arms curled around his chest from being in that position for days. He took a deep breath through his nose, holding back the sob for now. He was rescued.

Hallie gently stretched out his left arm rubbing it before putting it over her shoulders to support him.

“Let’s get you out of here.”

Spencer smiled and nodded and the two slowly began to walk out of the forest.

The memory of this day will be burned into her mind forever, in such vivid detail like it just happened. She was just happy she could remember it as the day they saved Spencer Reid.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've only just started watching Criminal Minds. I'm a newbie. But I am obsessed with Spencer Reid as most people are. So I just had to throw this fic out there. I have so many ideas, maybe turn this into a series? Let me know what you think xoxo
> 
> (I would also like to apologise for my just awful photo edits. I've never done them before but I liked them so...)


End file.
